bookofrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fayven
The Fayven are the first known intelligent race to appear on the planet of Arcan. They have ears that pierce outwardsfrom their head and of average height and weight. They are the true natives of Arcan and so therefore are extremely good hunters and Rogues. They have incredible sight and hearing which is why most believe they have survived all this time. Their capitol city is Spring Fall City, located in the center of Nite Fade in the southern region of the Botanica Province. Those who have migrated to theorian have been known to be incredible Herbalists due to their sense of nature and Outlaws due to their masterful art of quickness and mobility. They Fayven who have chosen religion are most often followers of the Spirithus faith. Origin The Fayven originated in Ebormore, in the western region of the Botanica Province around the 14th Millenia. They constructed the tower of Bestiege in 472AE of the 16th Millenia, which became the first man made object on the planet. It's construction was to see westward over the ocean. In 13 AE of the 14th Milennia, they put together the worlds first civilizations led under the leadership of Zefral Nzyrwin. A female who became the first crowned ruler of the Fayven and the first known ruler of any race on Arcan. Evolution Over time the Fayven have become broken up in to different variations known as the Teirwyn, Belnyr, Vallonyr, Ashywn, Ilwyn, Seminyr & Dargon. The Teirwyn are the version of the Fayven who are cultured and civilized. In the 7th Milennia during 677 AE, several Vallonyr sided with the Theorian Agenda and left during The Great Liberation. The Fayven who reside on Theorian are now either Vallonyrian or Belnyrian, as some Belnyrian went while others stayed. The Ashwyn were the first variation of the Fayven to have slighter redder skin tone and they more often dwell in villages, coves and towns located in thicker forrest enviornments. The more darker skinned Fayven known as the Ilwyn and the Seminyr are found more in larger cities on Arcan and have spread all over the planet becoming far more travelled. In 298 AE of the 7th Milennia they once tried to battle the Baronian for the rights to Dragungraad but failed miserably. As for the Dargon, they have been living underground in the darkest dungeons as prisoners since 112 AE of the 7th Milennia. They were at one time the rulers of the small island of Sylven and were massacred and enslaved by Necrosus as punishment for The Rovynthian Chimes. It was known as The Ilinid Curse. The Dargon have been existing as creatures and mutated versions of the Fayven ever since. Trades Imports/Exports The most notable of trades among the Fayven are Botany, Boat building and of course the lumber trade owned by the very wealthy and prominent Vallonyrian, Whiley Woodmyr. Who owns the largest lumber company on the planet, Woodmyr Lumber. Woodmyr Lumber was constructed in 64AE. The Boat building company is owned by Gladwyn Feldamyr. A wealthy drunkard and womanizer. However the money made from the boat industry does well for the Fayven. It is what most Fayven who are not either Botanists or Lumber laborers do. The Boat building company is located off the coast of Odiah, which is right near the largest export company in the world, Habble Bay. Woodmyr's lumber yards are located in several locations however, the main location of his business is located in the cities capitol.